


Hunger

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Crush [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crush, Jealous Loki, M/M, Pre-Movies, Smut, Thor's Heimdall crush, heimdall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor's crush on Heimdall continues, much to Loki's amusement.  And jealousy.





	Hunger

Loki watched his brother from the river, treading in the cool water. It had been Thor's idea for them to come out and swim, but he had been distracted all day. He hadn't swum for long, before going to lay on the grass by the bank, and stare up at the clouds, lost in thought.

Loki had a good guess as to the nature of the thoughts.

He rose from the water, calling his magic to him. When he went to Thor, and Thor saw him, his eyes lit up in breathless hope.

Ha, he’d been right! Poor heartsick Thor!

“Young prince.” he greeted, and let his eyes travel appreciatively over Thor's naked flesh. “Were you thinking of me again?”

Thor sat up, looking so delighted Loki almost felt bad for his game. “Heimdall….”

Loki crouched beside Thor, regarding him solemnly. Then he leaned in, and cupped Thor's chin firmly, and kissed him.

Thor made such an eager, excited noise, and tangled his hand in Loki's hair. Loki leaned over Thor, and ran his hand over his quickly hardening cock, then went ahead and toppled Thor onto his back, and straddled him. “Do you think I don't see you, prince? The things you do to yourself at night, thinking of me?”

“I hoped you were watching.” Then Thor's confidence returned, and he grinned charmingly at Loki. “I suppose you liked what you saw?”

He gave Thor's cock a pleasant squeeze. “Some things are better experienced in person.”

“That's certainly what I’m hoping.” He spread his legs, only slightly, but very deliberately. Then he cast a nervous, slightly guilty look to the stream where Loki had been swimming. He blinked at it, distracted, searching. Then he scowled, and smacked Loki's chest. “Loki!”

Loki laughed, and let his illusion drop. “Oh? Are you certain you wouldn't like me to continue?” He gave Thor's cock another little squeeze.

Thor growled. “I’m in no mood to be gentle with you just now, brother!”

Loki laughed freely, and fell to the grass beside Thor. “Why would you think I wanted you to be?”

Thor huffed, but it sounded more sad than annoyed.

Loki propped himself up on an elbow and looked at him, amused but sympathetic. “My poor brother. Are you really so set on him?”

“I can hardly think of anything else!”

“You want him to fuck you?” It was a strange idea. He knew Thor had never been topped, and had never known him to want to be, until he'd developed this crush on Heimdall.

Among their peers, and really all the warriors, it was something of a status marker. Loki was the strange one, so often preferring to be fucked, and inexplicably transforming it into power among them. They called him a trickster and sorcerer far more for that than for his magic.

But Thor…. He had never seemed overly interested in the status game others made of it. Topping his partners was simply natural for him, the correct and proper order of things. But here he was, lusting after Heimdall's cock.

Loki wasn't at all certain if he should be jealous.

“Of course.” Thor sighed, sadly. “Do you think he doesn't want me?”

Loki rolled his eyes, and looked down his brother's body. “Everyone wants you. But he is… older.”

“I know, I know! But he’s….” Thor shuddered in want. “His hands are….”

Loki twitched at that. “Has he touched you?” That ancient perverted bastard! How dare he? Thor was young and innocent and Loki’s! Loki would destroy him, he would-

“No.” Thor said sadly. “Not like that. But… they're good hands. And he's so smart and good at fighting and wise, and his voice is so nice to listen to, and he's always been protective of me.”

“You are his prince. And to his eyes, still young enough to be protected just for that.”

“Does he protect you?”

“That's different. I make life difficult for him.”

Thor sighed.

“Poor Thor.” Loki teased. “Are you sure you wouldn't like me to resume my illusion?”

Thor folded his arms behind his head, and scowled at the clouds. “I told you, I want him to top me.”

“I can top.”

“Of course.”

“I can! I have!” Loki sat up to lean over Thor, and put a hand in the middle of his chest, as if pinning him down.

Thor laughed, grabbed his shoulders, and spun them to pin Loki. Loki growled and squirmed indignantly. “Yes, I’ve heard stories from men you fucked! You’re a demanding thing no matter which roll you take, aren't you?”

Before Loki could answer, Thor was kissing him, hands helping themselves to Loki's body, finding all the places that made him whine and squirm in Thor's hold. He was so big! Loki wasn't small, he wasn't, but he always felt small under Thor, always felt in his power, caught by him; it was wonderful! He wrapped his legs tight around Thor's hips, and buried his fingers in Thor's hair, jealous and hungry for his attention.

He bit Thor's lip, and hissed. “I am demanding, yes! And you have not been satisfying me!” Distracted by his horrid crush!

Thor laughed. “I’m very sorry, brother. Let me make it up to you!”

Loki had no chance to respond, before he was distracted by pleasure. Thor's mouth made its way down Loki's body and found his cock, sucking and kissing, until Loki was tugging Thor's hair, begging for completion.

But Thor released him, and surged up his body, like a crashing wave, and claimed his mouth.

“I want you, brother.” He said it low, but it sounded like a command, making Loki's back arc in delight. “Use your magic to prepare yourself.”

Loki whimpered, and wasted no time in doing so, knowing better than to neglect such a warning from Thor, and then finally, finally, Thor's cock was inside him, thick and oh, oh fuck, his cock was big!

“Ah! Yes!” He pulled Thor's hair, earning a growl. “Harder!”

Thor dragged Loki’s hips roughly upward, so that only his head and shoulders still touched the grass, and pounded roughly into him.

“Thor! YES!” Loki laughed, breathless and delighted. “Is this how you want Heimdall to fuck you, brother?”

Thor caught Loki's hand and led it to his own cock, in silent command. “No. Heimdall and I are both warriors. A joining between us would be his wisdom meeting my inexperience, but both of us with equal warrior hearts. There is no need for such rough treatment, when I honor his greatness.” Thor grinned down at him, and gave his ass a quick smack. “But you, my sweet little trickster, my trouble-making sorcerer….” He hooked Loki's legs with his elbows and bent him almost in half, to savagely claim his mouth. “What is it you want?”

“More!” Loki grabbed Thor’s hair and yanked.

Thor snarled pleasure, and forced his legs to hook all the way over his shoulders, so he could catch Loki's hands and pin his wrists to the grass. He grinned viciously. “What’s that?”

“More!” Loki howled! His thighs hurt, the position was humiliating, Thor was being so rough, and he couldn't touch his cock anymore, and he was almost crying with how much he loved it! “Thor, more!”

“Always for you, brother.”

And hearing the love in his voice was the last straw. Loki came, spilling onto his own chest, and crying out his pleasure.

Thor released one of his hands, so he could bite down on his finger, whimpering and blushing like a virgin, as Thor finished inside him. Thor always loved to finish last, when Loki was exhausted and vulnerable.

Thor released him gently, and rubbed his sore thighs. Loki smiled, dazed, glowing, utterly relaxed, thinking only of what braids he might put in Thor's hair.

“Do not worry, brother. No one will ever replace you in my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know if this is going anywhere. Maybe Thor will just lust from afar for centuries!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
